1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for improving social interactions in online games, and more particularly, methods, computer programs, and systems for providing a better integration of related online games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online games that allow players to interact with other players have become popular. Some online games, such as chess or bridge, have a small number of players that play together at the same time. Online game operators, also referred to as social game operators, harness the power of online social networks, to design games that allow players to interact with their friends within the games.
Most online games are autonomous games, because game activities performed inside a game affect only that one game. If a player likes to play several related games, there is no continuity between the games. For example, the player must define friends for each of the online games, and a virtual currency must be carried in each of the online games. This separation does not provide an appealing environment to online game players. It is in this context that embodiments arise.